


The Ties That Bind

by PFDiva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Kankri Vantas has adopted a brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this comic.](http://shiaoniic.tumblr.com/post/18428239748/so-this-idea-popped-into-my-head-and-then-my)

You are called Dolorosa, and your son has just adopted a brother without consulting you.

You are very proud of his kindheartedness and generosity.

You would like to be very angry.

It's already difficult enough to manage the difficulties of being an adult jadeblood who is not in the brooding caverns.  You intentionally added your mutant son to your problems because someone had to care for him, and you wanted that person to be you.

You are willing to admit the fact that the wriggler approaching you as though he already knew you was a contributing factor.

You sigh and offer little Kankri a tired smile.

"Peo+ple are no+t pets, dear.  Yo+u can't just keep him."

"I kn9w, 6ut he hasn't g9t any9ne, mama."

"1 TH1NK 1 L0S7 MY LUSUS. 4M 1 1N 7R0U8L3?"

"No+, dear."

"Y0U'R3 PR377Y."

"Thank yo+u, dear."

"S9 can we keep him, mama?"

This is going to be a very long lifetime.  But how can you refuse a child with no lusus to speak of?

"What's yo+ur name, child?"

"M17UN4."

"Mituna, wo+uld yo+u like to+ beco+me a part o+f o+ur family?"

"FUCK Y3S!"

"Thank y9u, mama!"

"Yo+u're welco+me, dear."


End file.
